Wolf Shield
by umbreonblue
Summary: You never mess with the pack...especially a werewolf pack.


**Naofumi Iwatani**

**Shield Hero Lvl 1**

**Race: Werewolf**

**[Small Shield]**

_[Passive Skill: Regeneration]_

_[Passive Skill: Wolf's Shadow- allows user to have ATK proportional to DEF.]_

_[Skills: Slash, Crush Claw, Bite, Snarl, Growl, Howl_ **]**

When Naofumi saw his status, he smirks. With this, he'd be almost unstoppable… He had the advantage against the others…so far. Of course, when talking with the other heroes, Naofumi never mentioned what he is, lest he scares them…plus, he wanted it to be a surprise.

As the others sleep, Naofumi's still awake, thinking about his family. He's probably one of the last Japanese werewolves in existence, at least to his knowledge other than his brother.

His parents were killed in a car crash, leaving only the brothers. Naofumi taught his brother how to hide in plain sight, never transforming into a wolf…

But now that he's here…Naofumi can finally be free to be himself.

However, when he gets his stuff stolen, and forced into submission during the trial, he kind of loses it. He gets so angry at that bitch for framing and betraying him, that he feels his claws come out.

Growling like a wild animal, Naofumi's teeth turn into fangs, his eyes narrowing as he uses **Slash **to cut the spears holding him down, much to the shock of everyone else.

'Screw it!' Naofumi growls as he runs off into the town, trying to calm himself down.

* * *

After getting some gear from Erhard, Naofumi sighs, taking deep breaths to calm down, his claws and fangs retracting.

Putting up the hood of his cloak, a small man with a hat approaches him, offering his services.

Naofumi follows him to a tent and finds out that demi-humans, some similar to his own species, are slaves. It pisses him off but… He decides to hide the fact of what he is from everyone else, lest he ends up becoming hunted and enslaved as well.

He buys Raphtalia out of pity but takes care of her like his daughter. Also, he gets an egg, which eventually hatches into Filo.

On the night of the full moon, he secret…it's all for nothing as he loses control. Raphtalia and Filo hearing the horrifying sounds of breaking bones, and pained screams.

Naofumi transforms into a werewolf, growing larger, his fur black on his body, his clawed hands, and his ears and tail out. At least he keeps his pants, the shield still on his wrist.

Raphtalia and Filo just stare at him, "Master?"

He uses **Howl **at the moon, his green eyes staring at only that. His attack power increased with every **Howl**.

After spending the night howling at the moon, Naofumi transforms back once the sun rose, lightly snoring.

When Naofumi came to, he apologizes to them for keeping that secret.

Sighing, Raphtalia shakes her head, "If you were a werewolf, you should've told me…but no matter. You're still Master Naofumi to me."

"Filo too!"

Naofumi smiles, "Thanks pups."

"Pup?"

"Yeah…I consider you both my pups," Naofumi nods as they had no choice but to accept that.

* * *

After the first Wave, Naofumi was at the window during the party, not able to tell if the moon was full or not during to the cloud cover…but he just knew that the change was coming soon. As he does this, his pups enjoy the food.

When Motoyasu made the excuse for a duel, Naofumi's not paying him any attention. He stares at the uncovered moon, his eyes widening.

Naofumi hears his bones shift, muffling his screaming as he transforms into a werewolf, a foot taller than Motoyasu.

After fully transforming, he growls at everyone, warning them to stay away.

Motoyasu nearly pissed himself out of fear as he's stared down while Bitch tries to encourage him to "slay the monster."

Itsuki tries to shoot arrows at him, but they have no effect whatsoever, so it's useless. Ren just observes, Naofumi leaving him alone as he watches Naofumi toss Itsuki somewhere since his arrows are simply annoying. Then, Motoyasu is thrown directly into a wall, causing an instant K. O. as Bitch cowers in fear.

Huffing, Naofumi turns into a black wolf with green eyes, the shield becoming attached to his back, running away. He escapes from the castle since he's worried about there being too many humans around, not to mention all the guards trying to close in on him.

He uses **Snarl **to discourage them when they get too close, lowering their magic attack power, **Growl **to lower their attack power…and **Bite **and **Crush Claw **when they tried to use their weapons, breaking them in his jaws or claws, and causing some to flinch.

Everything's too loud for his ears, and he wants to get out into open air and to a forest where he feels safe. He trusts Raphtalia to keep Filo safe in the meantime.

* * *

The next morning, deep in the forest…

Naofumi wanders for a while before smelling something pleasant. The smell of blood, death, and cherry blossoms, reminding him of home. Tracking down the source of this scent, he finds a red-headed guy with a scythe.

When the redhead sees a black wolf with green eyes, a shield on its back, he's curious.

"Where did you come from?"

The wolf nuzzles his hand, allowing the redhead to pet him. 'So soft…'

He's surprised when the wolf suddenly turned into a human with wolf ears and a tail, completely naked.

"Sorry if I scared you…" he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly before getting spare clothes from his inventory and dressing himself, "I just…really like your smell."

"It's OK Kiddo…" the redhead smiles before introducing himself, "I'm L'Arc."

"Naofumi," he says before growling, "Don't call me Kiddo."

"No promises," L'Arc smirks as Naofumi huffs in annoyance.

* * *

Everything is calm as they walk through the forest together, but they quickly get distracted, especially when something bolts in front of Naofumi. He immediately tries to chase it, much to L'Arc's amusement. 'That's super cute!'

As for the squirrel and cat monsters around this forest…Naofumi can resist the temptation to chase them.

It was when L'Arc decided to use a Balloon like a ball that got him riled up.

Holding the Balloon like a ball, L'Arc laughs as Naofumi stares at it, his ears up, tail wagging excitedly as he yells, "Throw it! C'mon, throw it!"

Pretending to throw it, L'Arc watches Naofumi run off like a happy puppy before coming back, glaring angrily, his ears back, "You tricked me!"

"Sorry," but L'Arc just can't stop laughing as Naofumi pouts. He pets Naofumi's soft hair as an apology, Naofumi leaning into his touch and liking it more than usual.

It was only when Naofumi laid down on his back, showing his belly, did L'Arc give him what he really wanted. Belly rubs. Which got Naofumi to whine in happiness, his leg going crazy in front of him with his tail wagging furiously.

L'Arc reminds himself to give Kiddo plenty of belly rubs and pets, plus playtime with a ball.

* * *

Seeing a cherry blossom tree in the middle of a clearing, Naofumi smells the flowers. L'Arc smiles since it's been a while since he's seen one.

Since it's a somewhat romantic spot, Naofumi gets the urge to mate. Looking at L'Arc, and following his instincts, Naofumi decides that He's the one.

"L'Arc, I want you to be my mate," he says, his ears twitching with the breeze of pink petals.

"Huh?" he blinks.

Naofumi approaches him, pinning him against the cherry tree in a kabedon as blossoms fly everywhere.

"I really like your smell…you smell like home, so…will you be my mate?" he asks.

Gulping, "I…" L'Arc hesitates before Naofumi kisses him on the lips.

L'Arc moans into the kiss before grabbing Naofumi and flipping their positions. Parting, they pant, and L'Arc smiles, "Sure Kiddo…I'll be your mate."

Naofumi smiles before he bites L'Arc's neck, claiming him as his mate, growling softly as L'Arc moans before he licks the wound clean. Then, he rubs against him, covering L'Arc in his scent to deter other werewolves.

Growling softly in delight at having finally found a mate, "Now, you're mine…"

L'Arc smiles at him, rubbing his ears in content.

* * *

After getting out of the forest, Naofumi meets up with his pups, introducing them to his mate.

The pups are shocked, but accepting as is L'Arc of his new daughters. When a blue-haired woman approaches them, Naofumi tries very hard not to growl at her, getting jealous when she gets too close to his mate, not that he'd ever admit that.

However, it's obvious to everyone since his ears are back, and his tail is only slightly wagging, giving his feelings away. She introduces herself as Therese, and that she's not interested in L'Arc that way, which makes Naofumi feel better.

After Naofumi scents her, he accepts her into his growing pack, which he makes sure is well protected. Only Fools would mess with the pack!

It was when L'Arc explained his situation, being from another world, that Naofumi thinks about changing sides. However, just as he was about to decide, he's interrupted by a certain Bitch.

Growling, not able to keep his anger in check anymore, he goes full werewolf, going on a rampage. He destroys several fireballs with his **Slash**, his regeneration coming in handy.

After the Bitch is knocked out, L'Arc calms him down by petting him and rubbing his belly. Once calmed down enough, Naofumi transforms back into the form that's like a demi-human, no longer caring anymore.

As for the fate of two worlds…after switching to L'Arc's side, I'm sure they can figure something out.

* * *

Omake:

When mating season comes and Naofumi goes into heat, he explains to L'Arc that he's an Eve, a male werewolf that can get pregnant, but only if he completely loves his mate.

"You want more pups?" L'Arc blushes as he asks.

"I want to mate~" Naofumi whines as he nuzzles him.

L'Arc smiles as he mates with his cute Naofumi with his tail and ears out, making sure to fill him up completely.

Many months later they have pups: a red pup with green eyes, a black pup with green eyes, a red pup with red eyes, and a black pup with red eyes.


End file.
